


Autumn weather and missing boyfriends

by Pervygayoverlord



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, chubby patrick, fall out boy doesn't exist, it's one in the morning I'm sorry if this is bad, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord
Summary: Pete has to travel a lot for work and Patrick misses him





	

Patrick's face was still red from the cold, autumn weather. His hands were shoved in his pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. It was unusually cold for this time of the year, but Patrick didn't mind. For Patrick fall simply meant hot chocolate, warm sweaters, scary movies, and cuddling with Pete.   
He was actually waiting for Pete now. He had needed to go on a business trip, but it had been so much longer than normal; And Patrick had missed falling asleep with Pete's arms wrapped around him protectively. He missed waking up to Pete standing in the doorway after taking a shower, with nothing on but a towel hanging low on his waist. He missed Pete.   
Pete really deserved so much better than Patrick. He was overweight, he had a short temper, and he was nowhere near as attractive as Pete.   
Patrick was so caught up in his self deprecating thoughts he hadn't realized his coffee had gone cold until he took a sip of it. He grimaced at the unexpectedly cold drink, and asked the server for a refill.   
Pete was supposed to get back soon. He'd meet Patrick at the cafe in a few minutes. Patrick took out his phone, hoping to burn some time till his boyfriend got there.   
A pair of hands covered Patrick's face, causing him to let out a soft gasp.   
"Guess who"  
Pete whispered in his ear.   
He squealed, and jumped out of his chair. He turned around to face Pete. He let out a small huff as Patrick pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He was so happy to finally have Pete back home. He felt like he could cry. The dark haired man wrapped his arms around the smaller chubby boy. 

"Miss me?"  
"Of course I missed you, you fucking idiot."   
Patrick whimpered into his boyfriend's chest.   
Pete pulled away, much to Patrick's disappointment, to press a soft kid to his head.   
"I love you, Pattycake."

A small smile tugged at Patrick's lips. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I'm sorry.   
> Please leave kudos and comments.   
> Visit my tumblr fanboybitch and send me prompts


End file.
